PvP
General PvP Information PvP is where players can fight off against one another or where players can use all their skills/abilities/tactics on another team. There are two types of PvP servers you can play on within GLunia, currently. The free server and the balanced server respectively. Players perfer the balanced server because the damage applied is proportioned to the level and the formula for damage infliction/damage received is different as opposed to the free server where lower-leveled players receive lower damage, yet inflict higher damage on higher leveled-players, thus making the matches longer. Each has a unique formula, the balance server balances by level, while the free server doesn't. PvP Courtesy and Culture Players usually PvP to either win/improve or to have fun. Players that choose to have fun usually ignore any rules given out by the room leader, and will usually protest against whining or poor behaviour of PvPship (ideally, like sportsmanship) by either : * Ignoring any set of rules. * Protesting and using counter-arguments based on the how the game was composed itself and any discrimination is absurd. While players that choose to 'play by fair rules' include one or more of the following set of rules : * No Healing / Limiting use of heal * No Running / No Spamming * No Transforming * No Summons of Dolls * No Double/Triple/Quadruple Teaming * No High Levels or Low Levels * Professional players only (to their extent of criteria) * One class only. because they either like to : * customize their game * or have a bad perception that one character or specific skill can be abused/and/or is unfair because they refuse to lose or see it as the normal 'subjective' criteria for boring. Players are regarded as respectful if they : * Combo * Use A or S * Use Space * Dont spam * Don't run * Don't use rebirth skills * Don't use 1,000+ strength * Dont curse * Don't complain and whine Notes It is possible to 3 vs 3/4 vs 4 if there is 6/8 people ready for a 1 vs 1/2 vs 2 map, but only if you switch the map after a transition from a 1 vs 1/2 vs 2 map. Players only die when they are at 0HP and is knocked down, exceptions are when Lime transforms and when Dacys' dolls reach 0HP. Arenas Battle in the forest image:pvp1.jpg *1 vs 1 *2 vs 2 *3 vs 3 *4 vs 4 Most players prefer this arena due to the amount of space and lack of environmental effects (No Potion Spawns/Obstacles in the way). Teams are placed at the lower-top two corners. *Advantageous to : Everyone *Disadvantageous to : *Recommended for : City Arena image:pvp2.jpg *1 vs 1 *2 vs 2 This arena is fairly small. Ideal for AoEing (Using an area of effect skill) and preventing runners from escaping to far distances. Teams are placed at the opposing sides of the arena horiziontally. *Advantageous to : Dainn, Lime, Dacy, '''Eir *Disadvantageous to : *Recommended for : Close-Combat Comboing, Area of Effects, Duration overtime attacks Rotating Sandglass image:pvp3.jpg *1 vs 1 *2 vs 2 *3 vs 3 *4 vs 4 As the name suggests, once in a while portals (shown location in 1 of the 4 yellow dots) will open up and lead you to another area. They usually teleport you horiziontally or vertically. Teams are placed at the very top and bottom corners. *Advantageous to : '''Dainn, Tia, Eir, Sieg *Disadvantageous to : Lime, Dacy *Recommended for : Chaotic Matches/AoEing/Range-Attacks/Trapping enemies on walls/Duration overtime attacks Rainy Ramancha Prairie image:pvp4.jpg *1 vs 1 *2 vs 2 *3 vs 3 *4 vs 4 This map will provide you with one of the MP tablets (shown location as red dots), by touching it, or attacking it, it will recover your MP to some degree (it may be used indefinitely until it is destroyed, the damage inflicted on the tablet is higher than usual comparable to the damage inflicted on enemies, the tablet can be attacked by both teams). Sharks may spawn the blue lake area as shown proportional to how long the match is prolonged, this is advantageous and disadvantageous to most players because it may kill them if they are not careful at low HP, and may prevent runners from running. Players with fast mobility such as Tia must advance threw the bridges by sidestepping. It also attracts homing skills like fire orb, so it is advisable to not use these skills near the sharks (They have no HP). Teams are placed next to the MP tablets. *Advantageous to : Dainn, Eir *Disadvantageous to : Sieg, Tia, Lime, Dacy *Recommended for : Long Range Combat/Short-Range Knockback Combat/Team Matches/Magic Users Castle Fortress Jenadan image:pvp5.jpg *1 vs 1 *2 vs 2 *3 vs 3 *4 vs 4 This map contains multiple boundaries and walls, it is advantageous to use homing skills and long range skills that aren't affected by obstacles as it may hit the enemy. The red area shown are walls that are similar to that of History 1-1: Travel to Ramancha. Comboers may enjoy the limited movement of enemies when they are trapped against the wall, thus is it is very advantageous to Tias and Siegs. The green dot represents a spawn point for potions such as : *Bravery Potion5Mins (Significantly increases your 'A' 'S' 'space' and melee-skill damage such as Hands of earth, very advantageous within the balance server for low levels) *Hide potion?sec it makes you invisible to enemies only and transparent to allies, however if you are poisoned or burned or slowed or the bravery potion/bless is still in effect, enemies will be able to see you, you are also hidden from the minimap, however they may discover where you travel if the contrast of the minimap increases after you have moved to a certain place where your enemies/allies aren't at or if they see the 'dash dust effect') *Speed potion20sec, 2x speed, good for chasing runners and dodging attacks/may be disadvantageous for users that require point-blank skills since it is difficult to control the mobility) It is possible to have all 3 potions in effect. Teams are placed at the left bottom corner and the right top corner. *Advantageous to : Dainn, Sieg, Eir, Tia *Disadvantageous to : Lime, Dacy *Recommended for : Close-Combat Comboing/AoEing/Long-Range Attacks/Trapping Enemies/Prevention of enemy movement Al Hammura Temple Altar image:pvp6.jpg *1 vs 1 *2 vs 2 *3 vs 3 *4 vs 4 This arena is extremely advantageous to those that can attack pre-occupied enemies as it is difficult to dodge such attacks when attacking another person, AoEs, homing attacks and very long range attacks can easily hit the enemy, skilled or not. This map is most likely for team matches, stones can be a tactical advantage as attacks still travel threw the stones such as Dacy's doll red flare attack or Dainn's dragon heart skill. The middle part is where most players are usually battling against and the ends are usually where players heal/recharge mana/prepare for attacks and corner enemies. Teams are placed at the very top and bottom. *Advantageous to : Dainn, Eir, Dacy, Sieg, Lime *Disadvantageous to : Tia *Recommended for : Magic Users/AoEing/Long-Range Combat/Disrupting enemies' attacks Volcanic Pockets image:pvp7.jpg *1 vs 1 *2 vs 2 This map is intended for a 1 vs 1 fight on either side or just a 1 vs 1 fight. It is extremely small and is very advantageous to players that can solo or range. Since it is extremely difficult to escape the enemy yet ironically, at the same time easy to damage opponents with long range attacks. Characters like sieg and lime have limited range skills and refraining from transforming is advisable. Dainns can easily set up a barrier and spontaneously cast every single possible range skill alongside within this map while Dacy can summon High HP Dolls to assist and various traps. Eirs cannot heal here or combo as easily because of the limited space. Teams are placed opposed from one another, vertically. *Advantageous to : Dainn, Dacy, Tia *Disadvantageous to : Lime, Tia, Sieg, Eir *Recommended for : Dueling/Prevention of Running/Long-Range Combat/AoEing Ring Out PvP image:pvp8.jpg *1 vs 1 *2 vs 2 *3 vs 3 *4 vs 4 This map will inflict around 900 damage if you touch the lava. It is preferably one of the best maps for characters that have skills that have a high knockback rate such as Tia and Dainn's ice rain. This map also limits where people can run. *Advantageous to : Tia, Dainn, Dacy *Disadvantageous to : Sieg, Eir, Lime *Recommended for : Hazard environment/AoEing/Short-Range High Knockback Combat Deep Jungle Marsh image:pvp9.jpg *1 vs 1 *2 vs 2 *Advantageous to : *Disadvantageous to : *Recommended for : Pirate Marina image:pvp1c.jpg *1 vs 1 *2 vs 2 This map is suitable for a 1 versus 1 fight with range, such as Dacy vs Dacy or Dainn vs Dainn or just a casual dual between 2 siegs. It is advisable to not use 6 or more players for this map as it can be chaotic. In 2 vs 2, anyone can easily interrupt pre-occupied attackers, this map is very advantageous to dualists. Dainns can range, although it is more likely to miss. Eirs can similarly as to Dainn, set up a moon barrier and run to the other side and heal, although this map is usually not chosen due to its limited space and room leaders will usually banish such players from taking such an advantage. Players are placed on either side of the bridge. *Advantageous to : Dainn, Tia, Eir, Sieg, Dacy *Disadvantageous to : Lime *Recommended for : 1vs1 Fights/Short-Range Comboing/Long-Range Combat Bell Tolling Field image:pvp10.jpg *1 vs 1 *2 vs 2 *3 vs 3 *4 vs 4 This map provides a large area to be able to dodge and run and is highly effective for ranged-based characters due to the hay stacks that provide melee protection and allow range-attacks to go threw. It also allows range-based characters to traverse to the other end if the enemy is within range and also provides potions that may prove to be useful at certain times. It is disadvantageous to melee-based characters because this map allows enemies to move in any direction without any boundaries or obstacles unless they are within the 4 corners of the map or is cornered against the wall. Attacks must be well-aimed for melee-based characters also as opposed to the homing-spells and AoEs of ranged-based characters. This map provides bravery potions, hide potions as well as speed potions which are the same as Castle Fortress Jenadan . Teams are placed horiziontally across the center point of the field. *Advantageous to : Dainns, Eirs, Dacys *Disadvantageous to : Siegs, Tias, Lime *Recommended for : Long-Range Combat/Team Matches/Increased Mobility Team Tournament PvP image:pvp2.jpg *1 vs 1 *2 vs 2 *3 vs 3 *4 vs 4 One member from each team enters the portal and kills the other person. The HP/MP will stay the same for the winner, and the loser will go back to where they were placed. It will randomly alternate by forcing users to spawn within the arena against the winner of the previous match. Each player only has 1 life. Teams are placed within the corners of the arena, they are placed far enough to not be able to attack from a distance. *Advantageous to : Skilled Comboers and Duelists (N/A) *Disadvantageous to : Low vs High Levels in free server (N/A) *Recommended for : Short-Range Comboing/AoEing Snowfight image:pvp11.jpg *1 vs 1 *2 vs 2 *3 vs 3 *4 vs 4 *Advantageous to : N/A *Disadvantageous to : N/A *Recommended for : Stars/New Players Snowfight 2 (Wagu Wagu Snowfight) image:pvp12.jpg *1 vs 1 *2 vs 2 *3 vs 3 *4 vs 4 It is currently called Wagu Wagu Snowfight in GLunia. This is, one of the easiest maps to get wins for the GLunia pvp event. In Snowfight2 (Wagu Wagu Snowfight), instaid of fighting the opposing team with your character, you transform into a snowman. The attacks are as follows: A = Fast Snowball A-A = Medium Snowball A-A-A = Large Snowball S = Broomstick (Attack with a broomstick) Shift = Hide (Hide for 3 seconds and you can't get attacked until you come out or tackle) Shift-up/left/down/right/diagnal = Tackle *Advantageous to : Low level players in both Balanced and Free servers. *Disadvantageous to : N/A *Recommended for : Stars/New Players Random Map image:PvP_Random.jpg *1 vs 1 *2 vs 2 *(3 vs 3) *(4 vs 4) Randomly selects a map depending on if there is 2-4 or 6-8 people. Category:Terms ---- Battlefield *1 vs 1 *2 vs 2 *3 vs 3 *4 vs 4 *5 vs 5 *6 vs 6 *7 vs 7 *8 vs 8 An 8 vs 8 battlfield, which is the biggest PvP map in Lunia so far. Unlike other PvP maps, this map has a combo multiplier, and also has NPCs on both teams. People may enter if the game is still going on. The map consists of a castle, which is blocked by three gates, left, right, and main. Each of the gates can be repaired with wood. There is also a field around the castle. There are two teams, Attacking and Defending teams. The attacking team will win if they break the Drive Core machine, located at the topmost part of the castle. The defending team will win if they hold off the attacking team for 13 minutes. There are three phases to the map, breaking the gates, killing Lord Andre at the middle, and breaking the Drive Core machine. The attacking team will have to go through all three phases to win, but the defending team does not. There are certain points where each team will be reinforced with NPC units. The attacking team will gain Siege Engines, and the defending team will get knights and mages. If the attacking team kills a defending team's NPC, then it may drop a Suspicious Document, which can be used to enter the castle via the portals next to the main gate. The defending team starts in the castle, but cannot go outside unless they get a pass from the top part of the castle. There are 3 passes, which correspond to a gate (left, right, main). The attacking team will start at the bottom, with the wood, and a group of mercenaries. *Advantageous to : Everyone *Disadvantageous to : N/A *Recommended for : Combos, High mobility characters PvP Images/Visual Guide Within a PvP Room : "http://i111.photobucket.com/albums/n142/ScorpiaX/0522174521.jpg" When you are banned from a specific room, this message will appear and attempting to re-entering it will cause an other message to appear that will prevent you from entering the room for the next 24 hours : http://i111.photobucket.com/albums/n142/ScorpiaX/0522174445.jpg" PvP Mechanics http://i111.photobucket.com/albums/n142/ScorpiaX/0522174356.jpg" "http://i111.photobucket.com/albums/n142/ScorpiaX/0522173852.jpg" Within a Channel : "http://i111.photobucket.com/albums/n142/ScorpiaX/0522174602.jpg" http://i111.photobucket.com/albums/n142/ScorpiaX/0522174917.jpg" http://i111.photobucket.com/albums/n142/ScorpiaX/0522174428.jpg" Video Guide of PvP Gameplay/Mechanics Guidelines for PvP These statements are purely subjective and are ultimately made by wiki users. The accuracy or factuality may vary. PvP:Sieg PvP:Eir PvP:Dainn PvP:Tia PvP:Dacy